


Dream Lovers

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Voyeurism, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Originally written in 2004.





	Dream Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2004.  

The Hogwarts Express waited patiently at the platform. Harry groaned when he saw Snape was one of the professors guarding it. He raised his eyes in surprise when he saw Remus move over to talk to Snape only to brush his hand down Snape’s arm. Snape raised an eyebrow, but other than that he didn’t respond. Remus leaned against him, pulled his hair back and kissed him as if his life depended on it.

Harry woke with a start, not sure whether he wanted to kiss, or be kissed.


End file.
